And Leave the Light Behind
by Deadly-Rougue
Summary: Ok, Later this story will turn R rated, but not now. Sequel to ComeInto My Darkness, this time Draco goes after Ginny...this one goes farther, more in depth, and darker than the last one so brace yourself.
1. How It All Started

*Hello everyone! This story is the sequel to Come Into My Darkness, which was about Draco, well, using Hermione. This one however, is about him corrupting and using Ginny a bit like he did Hermione, but more like Tom Riddle did. I plan this one to be a bit longer, and since I am still writing the Marauder's tales, it may take awhile to finish, so please be patient. And if you come here and it's only half done, keep checking back because I am very devoted to my stories and spend as much time as possible on them. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Just so you know, this story is rated R for, well, umm, this IS angst. Let's just say..REALLY DARK STUFF!!!!! That means there is usually NO happy endings!! So, if you don't think you can handle it, TURN BACK!!!!!!!!!!! (but that doesn't REALLY kick in until later in the story, mwuahahaha! }  
  
~ ~ ~ And Leave the Light Behind ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 1 How it all started  
  
Draco had Ginny against the wall when he heard footsteps outside. He knew it was Hermione. Not wanting the redhead to flee, he kissed her harder, squeezing her sides. She gasped painfully through their kiss. He knew he was a bad, evil, cruel-hearted man. Soon, Ginny would meet the same end Hermione had.  
  
He could remember how it had all started. And it had started even before his plans for Hermione. Of course, it should have been quite easy to taint the small girl, being as she had already been inside the diary of Tom Riddle, surely she would easily fall to him after such an event.  
  
And fall she amazingly did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had been walking along Diagon Alley, a week before school was to start again. He entered into Flourish and Blotts, about to buy his new textbooks for that year, when he saw her.  
  
Ginny Weasley. Red hair that fell into flaming ringlets down her hand-me- down robe, two braids in the front, she seemed to like it that way. Her chocolate brown eyes, looking over the shelves for some inexpensive form of her books, small hands brushing over their spines. He watched her, thoughts and ideas rushing to his brain. Her brother, Ron, was probably somewhere with the Potter boy. She had entered here relatively alone, her mother was at the other end of the store, looking at books concerning household remedies, leaving her small child to look for a tatty book that would suffice for that year. He looked at her, and made a decision.  
  
He walked over to her and let his hand graze her neck and trail through her hair before he stopped beside her. She shivered at his cold hands and turned to look at Draco. He watched, amused at her as her puzzled gaze soon turned to a hard, brown glare.  
  
"Malfoy," she said to him in a low tone.  
  
"You know, the alleyways are dark and scary, you shouldn't be alone," he whispered to her. This befuddled her, but she kept her glare intact.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Malfoy?" Ginny said.  
  
"It means, be careful," he said this, in a soft whisper next to her ear, his hand running down the porcelain side of her cheek. Then he turned and left the shop, letting his hand braze down her arms, and then along her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny thought hard at what had happened. Strange, she thought. That's odd of Malfoy to warn me without the use of an insult.  
  
Indeed, it was quite abnormal, compared to his usual smug and rude 'I think I'm better than everyone' attitude. Picking out the books that were of descent price, she walked over and handed them to her mom, so that she could find Harry and the others.  
  
Upon leaving the shop, she saw the many witches and wizards bustling through the street. Walking down it, she began looking for people she knew. Colin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George- she saw many familiar faces, but she was looking for Harry. She had been over him, and it was now her sixth year, his seventh and final, but there was still a small attraction pulling her towards him. Ginny still thought it was a really brave and risky thing to come and rescue her like he did in his second year. She still thought that his wild black hair and vivid green eyes made him look cute. And he was just the right personality, nice, funny, but serious when the time called for it. She could go on forever. And she nearly had, too.  
  
But that time, those thoughts were difficult on her.  
  
To think again of Tom Riddle, his diary, and when she had been in the Chamber of secrets, was painful. The mere thought of it frightened her. She hoped there would never be a time so frightening in her life again.  
  
But walking past the Apothecary shop, she had thought of going back to Mrs. Weasley and spend the rest of the time with her, as Harry was nowhere to be found. But just as she turned back down the way she had came, something grabbed her and pulled her into the space between the Apothecary shop and Olivander's. The person/thing shoved her back towards the shadowy areas against the wall and she saw who had grabbed her, for it was a person.  
  
He had silver-white hair and steely gray eyes that bore through the back of her mind. She looked at him and saw as he walked towards her that he was wearing his trademark smirk and that those icy eyes of his expressed nothing. No feeling at all. Ginny shivered again, the cold of the shadows and the wall against her seeping through her.  
  
Draco was standing in front of her as he bent his pale face down level to her cheek, pausing to put a hand on her neck, grasping it firmly to the side. He grinned wickedly as she gasped and shuddered at the touch of his cold hands, as if Draco had slipped ice down her back. Ginny's eyes widened with horror at what he was doing, it was just so unreasonable.  
  
"I told you, these places can be dark for one so small," he said.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Ginny said, using her light hands to try and push him away. But she was unsuccessful in her attempt.  
  
But he only ignored her. "I said that you shouldn't be alone," he said. Now he pulled his face from hers in a way that let his cheek brush past hers, sending cold shock all through Ginny. "Then I guess I'll just have to accompany you." And having said that, he let both his strong hands now grasp her arms, once more allowing his wintry cold trickle into her. Ginny looked even more wide eyed at him, wanting him to let go, yet at the same time, not. And he lowered his mouth to Ginny's, pressing his wintry lips hard against hers. She felt as if she had stuck her mouth to an ice cube, as if she had been sucked into an icy tundra. He crushed himself against her, bruising her arms through the robes with the cold hands of his. At this she gasped agonizingly, and by doing this, allowing him to snake his tongue inside hers, parting both her lips. His tongue slithered through her mouth, exploring the depths of it. It moved to the back, as far as it could, and massaged over the roof of her mouth.  
  
Draco could now feel her trembling under him, shivering against his devastating coldness. And he let his tongue plunge once more towards, and nearly down, her throat before pulling it back to it's owner and sucking and biting on Ginny's lower lip, lingering, tasting the rose petal-like warmth radiating from it.  
  
Ginny soon realized that he was still crushing her. Draco stood there, looking her over as she breathed drastically, her chest heaving against his. She had her small fingers clutched around a portion of his robes, for if he were to step away, she would not be able to support herself. And he let her, still looking her over, his fingers grazing the side of her cheek, sliding around and down her neck, to move across her collarbone and lay spread over chest. She looked up into his eyes and saw nothing. No warmth. No expressions. Nothing. The silver irises betrayed nothing of his thoughts, he seemed to do most of that through his mouth, whether in a smirk or a kiss. Then he did step back, and she did fall to the ground, unable to hold herself up. He looked her over again, smirking once again. Draco turned abruptly and left the small alley, his robes billowing behind him, leaving a frozen Weasley in his wake.  
  
From 


	2. The Very Dark Secret

*ok ppl, right now, I think I am swaying a bit more to concentrating on this story rather than the marauder's one, but I AM doing it. So please keep reading, I'll keep writing. By the way, I'm starting this Draco fanfiction site for the authors out there who put forth their efforts into making him sound soooooooo good!! Hehe, sorry! And I just thought I should let you all know that later on in the story, things go..er-farther..than what Hermione had been with Draco, just a heads up. *  
  
~ ~ ~ And Leave the Light Behind ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 2 The Very Dark Secret  
  
The remainder of that week was torture on Ginny. She was torn between telling her brothers about it and just keeping quiet. There was absolutely nothing preventing her from going to family, but something held her back, as if that kiss was a binding contract, swearing her into secrecy. She was distracted everyday, thinking about his kiss, his cold, his darkness. There was just no explanation for it, no reason for his actions!  
  
The morning students were to go back to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Ginny sat at the table, spooning around her porridge, not taking a single bite. Her face was pale and she obviously wasn't concentrating on anything.  
  
"Ginny, dear, eat up!" her mother told her. "Make sure everything's packed, we leave shortly!"  
  
Ginny had packed everything the other evening and was ready. She wandered absentmindedly to the taxicabs they were using to get to the station, not paying attention to whoever had been talking to her.  
  
"Ginny, Ginny? GINNY! Hello!" Ron was saying to her. She then realized that she was the only one still standing on the curb; they were still waiting for her to get in the car.  
  
"Oh, umm, sorry," she said and quickly got into the car, sitting by the window next to Ron.  
  
On their way to the platform, Ginny still didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. When they arrived at the barrier, Ginny ran through it as usual and paused behind Harry and Ron, looking at the enormous red steam engine. Getting on after saying their goodbyes, they chose a compartment in the back, as usual and seated themselves. (A/N: I know this must be getting TERRIBLY boring without any Draco, that's why I'm just gonna skip these minor details-ok, I think you get the point right? Ginny is so confused she can't think of anything but Malfoy and what he did to her. There.)  
  
When they were nearing the school, however, the compartment slid open and allowed a silver haired boy (I wonder who?) and two large boys behind him. Draco, as it was Malfoy of course, walked over and looked at the occupants of the room. First he saw Harry, and then he looked at Ron. But then he looked at Ginny and he smirked even wider. In fact, it looked as if he were about to laugh.  
  
"Well hello little red-head!" he said, much to the confusion of her older brother and Harry, Ginny just stood with shock, and something else that Draco could sense easily. Fear.  
  
"OH! I get it Weasel girl- you didn't TELL them! Ha! I figured someone like you would have," he said, further bewildering the two boys who were Harry and Ron. But then, Draco lowered his voice to a whisper that only Ginny could hear. "But then, of course, knowing how you didn't tell anyone about Riddle, all that time, ah.. You wouldn't tell them this would you?" Then he backed away, laughed a bit, then left the room, with everyone in the room amazed.  
  
"Ginny? What aren't you telling us?" Ron asked with care in his voice.  
  
"Nothing, I don't know what he's talking about," she said, shaking her head.  
  
But their little encounter certainly didn't help clear Ginny's mind.  
  
Upon arriving at the school, Ginny was incredibly bored when the sorting ceremony began. Without paying attention, all her mind did was race towards what had happened that day in Diagon Alley. His kiss was like fire, only cold- the coldest thing she had felt. It was invigorating and enthralling, she wanted it to happen again, even though she knew she shouldn't think such things. And she looked over to the Slytherin table curiously at Draco. He was looking straight at her, with a look of determination, and something Ginny couldn't see-triumph. Yes, he had hooked the fish, now all he had to do was reel it in. After what had happened to her from her experience with Tom Riddle's diary, he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would come to him. His mind was set, and he would go by any lengths to retrieve his trophy.  
  
Once Ginny saw him, she noticed that he smirked more than he had before. She looked at him more closely and then he winked at her slowly. Not the happy and playful wink, the "I'll see YOU later" wink shortly followed by the raise of both eyebrows in a bragging fashion. Then she all of a sudden became very interested in her food.  
  
That night, Ginny headed up to her common room early from dinner, not felling hungry anymore. She turned one staircase and walked down the corridor slowly. She walked on in the dark, a little afraid. Ever since her time in the Chamber of Secrets, she wasn't too fond of the dark. There were few and dimly lit torches hanging in their brackets down this hallway, casting dark, dancing shadows against the walls.  
  
And halfway down that corridor, she felt it.  
  
A cold feeling surged through her, as if there were a Dementor somewhere nearby. Ginny felt someone's gaze pierce through her like a fired arrow. She then turned and saw him.  
  
By now, he was like a haunting face to her, coming when she was alone and unprotected. She looked up at him and gasped as he grabbed one side of her waist and unceremoniously slammed her to the shadowed wall, making him harder to see in the cold darkness. "I almost thought you would have told them," he said to her.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy!" Ginny managed to say through gritted teeth.  
  
"But I should have known, if you could keep the secrets of the diary and the chamber from everyone, this would only be too easy," Draco whispered now, completely ignoring her, as if she hadn't spoke.  
  
"No, your wrong!" she said loudly, hoping, maybe, that her brother was leaving the Great Hall and would come to her side. But no one came, no one was there except for him.  
  
"Am I?" he said. "Let's find out." Now, he stopped talking after finally reacting to her. He moved one hand to fasten tightly, like an arm-brace, around her upper arm. She was again felt the sensation of falling into a cold and dark abyss, like she had been plunged into a polar ocean, like she was drowning in it. And this feeling deepened when he crushed her lips with his, knocking her head back against the wall. And then she fought. With her free left arm, she balled that hand into a fist and pounded on his shoulder but to no avail. It didn't hurt him, he was too strong. Draco reached up and grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and pinning it there, still holding the kiss. This action pushed her against him and she could feel the hardness in his chest, the sinewy muscles around his arms. She then stopped struggling and bent to his will. She then grasped onto the robes around his chest, which she was pressed against, and pulled him closer, if that was possible, to her. She could feel his tongue, like a snake, dipping down the back of her mouth, sliding into the corners and coming out occasionally to bite her lips or kiss her neck firmly. And then the last time his tongue retracted, she felt him bite her lip harder than before and felt his lips graze down the side of her neck where he paused to bite there also. He then pulled back, holding Ginny up now under her ribs, hard-pressed against him. She then felt her own breath come short, as if she ran a mile in a minute. Draco held her there, staring over the slight curves of her petite body, thinking to himself of the lusciousness and how he wished to taste more of the succulent body he held closely to himself. But he would delay that fantasy until a later time.  
  
He released her, and she dropped immediately, as if she were a puppet and the strings had been snapped. She looked up in shock and amazement as the gray, translucent eyes looked over her small stature once again. Then he walked away from her without a single word or goodbye, his black robes swishing silently behind him. 


	3. Something

*god, could it have taken me long enough!?!?!?!? Jeez, I've been buisyier (I know I spelled wrong, but hey! Author's note!) then heck! Bday parties, fairs, ANIMALS!!! SO much to cope with! This one is where Draco shows a little-LITTLE compassion to Ginny, instead of doing just the usual big-bad moves. Well, here's the new chapter, I'll quit boring through ure brains (I think my stories have already done enough of that!) Make sure you r/r/r!*  
  
and please people..stop asking me why Hermione isn't letting Ginny getting into this, because she isn't. Draco went to Hermione at Christmas, where as he got Ginny before they even went to school..it's sort of just a thing going back into the past to explain things..  
  
~ ~ ~ And Leave the Light Behind ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3 Something  
  
*Something is DEFINITELY going on*, thought Ginny walking back to her common room- after a near half hour, she finally managed to pick herself up and stand upright. She knew she should tell Ron, but she couldn't. Just like she couldn't tell Ron about Tom Riddle's diary, even though she should've.  
  
But a part of her wanted it. Part of Ginny really wanted Draco and his darkness. The evil and cruelty of a person, somehow lured Ginny to them, like a magnet pulling a paper clip, like the scent of meat drawing in large predators waiting to feast on the dead or dying carcass.  
  
His pull on her would weaken her, she knew it, but there was no way of escape. Like the hungry tiger, he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, and he wanted her.  
  
Eventually her feet led her to the Gryffindor common room where all her housemates were enjoying life, not worrying about the dangers she did. Ginny thought she should talk to them, maybe it would lift her spirits, but instead stomped up to the girl's dorm, or at least she tried to. Ron, Harry, and Hermione hopped out in front of her, blocking her way to sleep, and most likely, haunting thoughts and dreams.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Ron. She looked up to see concern in his hazel eyes, she found it somewhat comforting, but nothing could remove her from her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing Ron, I'm tired," Ginny said. She moved past him to go up the stairs and he reluctantly let her. She opened the door to her room and walked over to her room, shutting the door closed after her. Walking over to her bed, she saw something that churned her stomach and brought even more thoughts to her already filled head.  
  
On the pillow was a rose. But it's coloring was not red or yellow or pink or white. The rose was black. Ginny looked down to see it's velvety petals were black as midnight and the stem covered in sharp thorns, the sender of this flower didn't bother to trim it. Bending down, she picked it up, careful of these large thorns. Pressing it against her nostrils she observed that it at least smelled like a normal rose.  
  
Thoughts rushed to her mind, penetrating any ability to sleep. Ginny knew who the sender was. She knew that it had been Draco who had sent the flower, who else would've sent her a black rose with enormous, sharp thorns? Ginny put the rose in her nightstand drawer and lay down her head on the pillow where a haunting flower had been only moments before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco walked down the dungeon steps feeling smug as ever. He did not know what had happened because of the diary his father had 'given' the girl, but he did know that whatever characteristic in Tom that kept her coming back, Ginny would find in him. Maybe it was the evil. Possibly the darkness in him. Or maybe it was just that these things weakened her, after all, she never told anyone about the diary and what it had done to her. Perhaps it was all these things.  
  
But he would go far with her, very far. From what he had heard, Tom had even made a few moves on her to try and help her complete his tasks, but it only frightened her. And that is what Draco imagined he was currently doing to her. She had no idea, no clue. This confused her, and that turned to fear.  
  
And frightened she was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leaving for breakfast the next day, she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting for her outside the portrait.  
  
"All right Ginny?" Harry asked her. Green windows of light shined at her as he spoke cheerfully, yet curiously. Any other time she would've melted and her knees would've buckled beneath her, but she was too absorbed in thought to let this happen.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she said, still thinking about Draco.  
  
"Well, I dunno, you didn't really talk last night," Harry answered.  
  
"Yes, Ginny, you didn't eat either," Hermione said as well. Why was this any of their business?  
  
"I'm fine!" Ginny walked on ahead of them, knowing they would continue bothering her during breakfast.  
  
And so they had. They kept poking and prying, curious whether she was sick or something similar. But upon leaving the great hall and her friends, she suddenly felt very cold. She continued walking towards the direction of her first class, looking around to see if anyone was there. She had half thought it was Draco again.  
  
She rounded a corner and felt a something brush her arm lightly. Something cold. Ginny stopped and looked up not into any familiar eyes of green or hazel, but of gray. The pointed features and high cheekbones of Draco Malfoy stood before her. He looked down at her, his eyes expressing nothing. He looked at her then grinned mischievously  
  
"You know, you're awfully good at keeping secrets," Draco said, smirking.  
  
Ginny paused. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied. If there was one thing she wouldn't give him it was satisfaction.  
  
But she already had.  
  
"I think you do." But Ginny only ignored him and walked to Charms class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a long day of school and homework, not to mention a very refreshing dinner, Ginny stomped up her way to the Gryffindor common room. She had sat with the people of her year and figured that Harry, Ron and Hermione were still eating downstairs. Ginny continued her trek and stopped on the sixth floor. The corridor was dimly lit, which was odd considering this hall had more torches than any other on that floor. She looked around, saw no one, and made to go on when suddenly, all the light in the corridor vanished, like a candle being snuffed. The only light came from the window from which the luminescent rays of the crescent moon splintered through, which still did not improve the light. Ginny blinked and still could not see properly.  
  
And he came behind her, placing a hand on her waist and the other over her mouth he pressed her roughly against the shadowed wall, turning her around to face him. Ginny gasped, but this was barely heard because of his cold hand. Draco looked down at her, anxiously biding his time for the right moment to strike. She looked up into the silver orbs that were his eyes, as unpredictable as the moon outside. He slowly lowered his hand, letting it move instead down the side of her neck.  
  
"It's dark, isn't it?" he said, smirking as he always did. His hand moved lightly over her collarbone only to press a bit harder on her chest. She shuddered at his frosty touch, arctic shocks running through her body.  
  
But the same feeling returned, the feeling of freezing under something evil and dark. It had last happened when she was in the Chamber of Secrets with Riddle. Ginny could feel herself quaking against his rock-solid chest, his rough hands sliding down her sides.  
  
And she nodded, answering his question.  
  
Draco now moved his hand over her hipbone and spoke once more. "You should never be alone in places as dark as this," he moved his powerful hand now over her thighs, rubbing it smoothly. "Why don't you run from me?" he whispered lightly. Draco's hand now went to her dorsal side and made it's way upwards, over the back of her leg, her rear, and then trailed along her spine, from top to bottom, and back again, resting on the small of her back. She looked again into his icy eyes and once more felt a seeping cold surge through her, like an electric current.  
  
He nodded as if understanding an unverbalized concept and the grip in both the hand now in the middle of her back, and the one on her waist grew tighter. Draco pulled her right up to him, crushing his weight onto her. His mouth lunged forward and stopped at hers, where, she broke rather fast. There was now barely any fire left, no will to fight. His lips pressed against hers and she trembled harder. His tongue slithered through her mouth, caressing it's roof and her own tongue.  
  
Kissing him was shocking, cold, exciting, frightening, dangerous, and wrong. Ginny knew it was wrong, but she could not help it. He pulled her in, and she accepted his fervent actions- she near welcomed them!  
  
She needed to breath. She found herself drowning under him. And he intensified the kiss, drawing in more air from her lungs, taking more energy from her soul, leeching away her life.  
  
But after this moment, after Ginny thought for sure she would die, he pulled back and by doing so, caused Ginny to gasp. She gasped loudly as if just coming out of a lake, a deep, cold lake. She clutched onto his robes and realized they were as black and soft as the petals of her black rose. She panted for air, her chest rising and falling dramatically against him. He held onto her, which she thought odd, as if he were comforting her, giving her time to take in what had just happened. Draco now let his left hand move up to her cheek, where it gently stroked Ginny's freckled face. Her breath was near-normal now. Draco moved his mouth below her ear and kissed her lightly. His mouth moved down, planting slightly harder kisses on her neck, until his mouth rested above her heart. He pulled his head back level to Ginny's and grinned at her evilly. Then his left hand moved back down to her waist and his right hand came up, pulling aside a portion of her robes, showing off a bit of cleavage. He once again flashed her his smirk before lowering the grinning mouth to her chest, where he placed it firmly to the soft pale skin. Ginny closed her eyes and shuddered some more, her breathing rate heightening. The fingers she had closed around Draco's robes became tighter, turning her fingers white. What had begun as a kiss, Draco turned into a hard bite. Ginny then began breathing as hard as she had before, of pain, and what some part of her felt as satisfaction, and pleasure. Draco moved his face back and looked over her. The once cold and hard eyes of his had softened somewhat, but still looked dangerous. Ginny could feel her breath slowly returning to normal as her torso lifted up and down beneath him with each breath she took. He then moved his left hand under her knees and his right hand around her back and shoulders. Draco lifted her up off the ground, for if he had simply walked away like before, then she would surely have fallen. Ginny moved her face down and across his shoulder blade where her face rubbed close to his, her hands still gripped firmly across the robes over his chest. Draco walked down the corridor and up a flight of stairs. He continued walking until he came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.Ginny wondered how he knew this was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He then lowered her lightly to the ground beside the painting and kissed her once more down the neck before leaving. Ginny watched as he walked down the hallway and turn towards the staircase down, feeling weak all over. 


End file.
